Talk:List of Mega Man Star Force 2 Battle Cards
Hopefully this page can be helped out with other players who have Star Force 2. Unfortunately this is the only game in this series I can help with, since I don't own any of the others. I'll try to add battle card data as I find it, since I got the game not too long ago. Also, dunno' if there's any format yet, but I'd say keep the names and descriptions as close to the in-game as possible. Other than that, the only thing I thought of was probably trying to keep it "BattleCard_StarForce2_card's game name" which, so far, has just been BC_SF2_.png. Any ideas? Also, I don't think Mega or Giga cards have a number, unlike regular cards. Can someone check, please? Thanks. --Megaericzero, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Complete Battle Card list (but with Japanese names). --Quick 21:23, 15 February 2009 (UTC) should their locations or method of obtaining them be included in this article?Zero345 02:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :You know, I had thought of that, but I wasn't sure if it would be considered something that a wiki should list. Plus, it may be more suitable to make articles on the viruses (by "series"? eg: Heat Upper viruses article) and list their locations there. Dunno' what we should do. Megaericzero 02:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I believe that this should simply be a card list. Maybe add pictures, but have links to pages just for the card that lists all the data in a format that will be decided later, including virus drops. Since most 'List of' pages are simply links to the real deal Piconoe 03:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Alrighty. I could get cracking on that. :) :We should probably list them by "series," that way we don't start a large sum of unnecessary pages which would likely need the Stub flag anyways. As for the nomenclature, how about "series_(Battle_Card_series)" or somesuch? For instance, for Star Force 3's Bushido series, it would be "Bushido_(Battle_Card_series)" and have information on the Bushido series of cards. The exact layout and presentation of the information (as well as perhaps one of those curly-bracketed boxes like the one) could be done at a later time. Megaericzero 03:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :That's good, but what about the multi-series cards? Like PlasmaGun and such? Also, I we could do the cards by series in terms of 1-X series. Like "Bushido Series" and have "(Megaman Starforce Battle Card)" in case by some weird fate, something else gets called "____ Series". Also, for content, I was thinking:" ::Name ::Element ::Attributes ::Attack ::Status Effects ::Picture ::Virus :Of course not in that order and not just that. Then we can have the long line to seperate and have a repeat for the level 2, 3, and X cards. Then for Wave Humans, we can do that same for their cards: Base, EX, SP, V2, V3, X, and GA. For Cancer Bubble and Gemini Spark and others with different sprites, we can show both with a caption telling which game. And for Gemini Spark EX/V2, we can do the following: "Gemini Spark EX (Gemini Spark V2)" where the main one was the first appearance and in the meat of the mini article, we can simply state which games were called which. :Also in the meat of the article, we can have the in-game description as well as a full explanation on what it does. Also, for the sake of it simply looking nice, the List can keep pictures, attack, element, and in-game description, and the main articles can have all the rest of the good stuff. :Piconoe 03:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I'll probably work backwards from the Star Force 3 card set, though I still have to compile the list of Standard cards. My only problem is being too lazy to want to upload every battle card individually. :As far as pictures are displayed, how about the box at the right holding the name, image, virus drops and/or purchase location with the price, and so forth, while the information such as what is on the List can go on the left along with a full explanation? :I'll just start one page and link here real quick. Megaericzero 04:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :That will be good, but I how about my idea of the entire series of that particular card be in a single article to reduce space since they are all the same ignoring Attack, Get Location, Name, and Image colors, anyway. Piconoe 04:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Erg, that's what I was going with. Here's the first one I could throw together as an example: Sword Fighter (MegaMan Star Force Battle Card). Sorry that it uses HTML to make a table, though we don't have a template to replace it with yet. Megaericzero 05:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::*thumbs up* Nice Piconoe 05:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC)